What We Do For Love
by x3Nileyx
Summary: Billy Ray stops Miley from seeing Nick. What will she do for love? NiLeY
1. I Guess I Was Right About My Feelings

I opened my eyes just to see the shiny sunlight coming in from my window. I groaned as I pushed the covers off my body. It was 9:30 AM and I felt like doing something special. Something new. I got up and made my bed before my mom could walk into my room and burst out in anger. I walked to my bathroom and looked at the mirror. My hair was really pretty, even though I expected it to be really messy as always. I didn't care though, and I started to brush it with my pink hairbrush. After it looked pretty amazing, I walked to the sink and brushed my teeth. I slipped on shorts, and a red tank top. I looked at the time and it said "10: 15 AM". I smiled and said "Everyone must be awake by now!".

I grabbed my Blackberry and -as usual- logged on to Blackberry Messenger and started texting. Nick was online, and I greeted him with a nudge.

I always knew nudges scared him. I really don't know why they scare him, but he always warned me not to, or he would get really freaked out. I liked to tease him. I mean come on, we were best friends, then boyfriend-girlfriend, then best friends and now we're lost. So I have the right to tease him. Even though he is my best friend. It is a long story.

_NicholasPwnsYo: MILEEEEY! DON'T NUDGE ME!_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Dude, I so got you!_

_NicholasPwnsYou: You are gonna pay for this!_

_ShmileyThePrincess: You sure, Nick?_

_NicholasPwnsYou: Yes, I am!_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Lets see about that! -Wink Wink- Hahaha! Anyway, are you upto anything, today?_

_NicholasPwnsYou: Uhh.. No.. Do you wanna do something?_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Of course! Where, when, and what time?_

_NicholasPwnsYou: Now.. Beach.. Tacos?_

_ShmileyThePrincess Alright! C ya then! Ttyl! 3_

_NichoasPwnsYou: Later!_

I slipped my Blackberry into my pocket and headed to the beach. I heard music playing. The beach always has this morning party on Wednesday, for no reason. It was the summer vacation though, and that for sure was one main reason for celebration!

"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug, your love your love your love… What you got boy is hard to find, I think about it all the time" I mumbled the words to Kesha's new song "Your Love Is My Drug" as I saw a familiar curly haired head. I walked over to Nick and pocked his shoulder. He turned around with a funny expression "A nudge on Blackberry Messenger, and a poke in real life. That's why I love you,"

I laughed and sat down next to him "At least I'm unexpected" He looked at me with a confused look "Huh?"

"You are one confused boy" I commented on his attitude as I saw his expression change for the 3rd time this morning "Is that a compliment?". I hit his shoulder playfully "Of course it is! Now lets get our little fingers to the yummy food". He laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

He was wearing Skinny Jeans and converse, and a blue t-shirt that said "I come with my own Background music". I looked at his outfit and pointed out to his shirt "Hey, I like your outfit!". He smiled and looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes "Thanks! You look great yourself".

I always had feelings for him since we broke up. I never stopped loving him. I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want to ruin our relationship, as in friends or not. And believe me, this has happened before.

I felt his hand hold mind as he pulled me towards the beach To-Go- shop. I sat down on the chairs near the counter and we both looked at each other and felt awkwardness. Why awkwardness? Our hands never let go. We let go of each other quickly and looked up to the lady who looked pretty generous. She was wearing the red uniform that said "May I Help You?" on the back and "Shop from To-Go" on the front. Her identity card was hanging from a little strap that hung on her neck. Her name was Cathy, and she was 36 years old. She had blond hair that was pulled up into a ponytail and she was very thin. She flashed a smile at both of us again and said "What may I get for you?" I looked at the menu and said "Well.. I was planning on tacos, but I'm going to have a hot dog now, please," She nodded in agreement and wrote my order down on a piece of paper, "And you young man?".

Nick looked at the menu and said "I'll have a hot dog too". The woman said "Okay, so two hot dogs.. Anything else? Drinks? Appetizers?".

Nick pointed at me and I nodded. He understood exactly what I meant since we both love Diet Coke. He politely said "2 Diet Coke please".

She flashed another smile and said "I'm Cathy, I will be serving you today. Your food will be ready in a few minutes". Of course I let my bubbly personality take over me and I quickly spoke out the words "I'm Miley. I'm 17, and I'm learning new things in life". I looked at Nick, which was a signal that meant 'Introduce yourself, goofball!'.

He nodded at my direction as he stated "I'm Nick, I'm 17 too, and I'm waiting for someone special to take over my life".

Cathy smiled and winked at me. It was awkward especially that Nick was right there. "Okay then. Nice meeting you too!". She nicely added and left to the kitchen to get our orders ready.

I looked down "Wow, that was awkward". Nick nodded. I was being dopey again and I hurt him this time "I mean US?Together? No way!". I felt his face expression change, and some water climb to the tip of his eye lids.

"We were together, you know? You think that ended or what?". He realized what he said. He also realized that he just made things more awkward.

"You know what, I'll talk to you later I guess," I felt him storm off his seat and he started walking away. Leaving me alone like last time we fought. Except last time, it was storming. By the time I realized what was going on, he had already walked a lot.

I ran after him as fast as I could. He was my best friend, first love, first kiss, and my closest guy friend. I couldn't let him slip through my fingers. I just can't.

I was wearing my slippery converse while I was running. I felt my head go backwards. I was slipping. I fell onto the floor. My arm started aching me with all power. I screamed and I burst out in tear. In that moment, I saw him look back. He gasped and ran over to me. He sat down next to me, and laid my head on his thigh. He brushed his hand through my hair.

"Miley, are you okay?". I saw the tears that where on the top of his eyelids, all over his red cheeks. He looked pretty down and he was even more worried about me. I nodded as I felt the pain of my arm. "I'm okay". He picked me up and carried me to his car. He put me down on the passenger seat and buckled me up. He ran quickly to the driver's seat, and I heart how hard he was stomping onto the floor, as his legged shaked while moving to the seat. He started the car and quickly drove to the hospital.

He signed in our names and they checked up on me. The doctor looked at my arm and said "It's nothing, it's just a really bad bruise. It'll be okay by tomorrow morning". The doctor reassured as and Nick and I sighed in relief. He held my hand and helped me up. He was still angry at me. I could feel it when he looks at me. I looked down and inhaled some more pain as he gave me a glare and shook hands with the doctor.

"Hopefully next time I see you, you will be better", hoped the doctor.

"Me too…" I continued to walk with Nick to the car. He was being quiet all the ride. He parked at his house and walked me to mine. We're next door neighbors so it was always so easy to communicate.

I felt our gazes on each other. I broke our gaze and looked out to the view of the beach in front of our houses. We were standing on my front porch. I questioned him with a nervous look "Nick?". He answered me with a cold tone "Yes, Miley?".

"Are you still mad at me?" I questioned him again.

"Nope.." He answered with a smile. Although I'm pretty sure it wasn't an actual smile.

"Okay then… I'll talk to you later?" I smiled back hoping to get a nice response.

"Mhm".. He nodded and squeezed the tip of my finger. "Love ya, Miles".

"Love you too!"

I opened the door and waved as I closed it again. He turned around and took about 10 steps to get to his room. He opened the window, and let in some fresh air. Our windows face each other, so sometimes in midnight when we have things on our mind, we just talk them out to each other. I opened my window too, but when I opened it, he was in the bathroom getting dressed. I turned on the T.V. and put it down to a low volume. I closed the curtains but kept the window open and slipped my Pjs on. I opened the curtains again and laid down on my bed. I logged onto Blackberry Messenger and found my best friend Demi online. Demi and Selena were my closest friends ever. Selena is Nick's sister, so she lived right next door. Demi was 4 houses away, so that's like one block away, so she wasn't that far either.

Selena was online but her status was set to busy. I logged on and Demi texted me.

_ThatLovatoChick: Yo, Shmiley!_

_ShmileyThePrincess: DEMITRIA!_

_ThatLovatoChick: I missed you so much, hoe!_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Me too! This freakin' stinks! We gotta get together sometimes, dude!_

_ThatLovatoChick: Yeah I know!_

_ShmileyThePrincess: So How was your day?_

_ThatLovatoChick: Pretty good… Quit boring! You?_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Awkward!! Hahahaha_

_ThatLovatoChick: What time is it anyway? And why?_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Its 8:17 PM and well, Nick and I fought and I got my arm bruised. it's a long story!_

_ThatLovatoChick: :O Oh shit! That musta been crappy._

_ShmileyThePrincess: Crappy? That was like.. Nightmarish!_

_ThatLovatoChick: Idk what to tell you, Mi. I hope you fell better, hun!_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Well we worked things out I guess!_

_ThatLovatoChick: Well I gtg make Madison some dinner. I'll ttyl, kay? Luv ya, hoe!_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Luv Ya Too! Night!_

**A/N: Okay, so.. I know this is WAY too long for the first chapter which is supposed to be the introduction, but this story is gonna be long. Its gonna take most of my time... Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to follow my new on twitter .. NileyDuet ! xoxo**


	2. Did I Mention That I Miss You?

**What We Do For Love.**

**Chapter 2**

It was about 10 PM when I woke up. I realized I have fell asleep after texting. I picked up my Blackberry and saw that I had about 80 messages from Joe.

_iFightDragons: Miles!_

_iFightDragons: Miles?!_

_iFightDragons: Okaaay. Are you okay? I know for a fact you're a fast texter.. ARE YOU AVOIDING ME MILEY RAE? LMFAO._

_iFightDragons: Okay.. Uh… Miles?_

_**IFightDragons just sent you a nudge.**_

_iFightDragons: Miley, where are you?_

_iFightDragons: Nick is freaking out too._

_iFightDragons: Mileeeeyyyyy._

_iFightDragons: Dude.. Wtf? Where are you!?_

_iFightDragons: Did you get kidnapped by marsians?_

I woke up after all of that. Wow. I'm a slow person.

_ShmileyThePrincess: JOEEE! I'm so sorry. I was texting Demi, then I fell asleep. Hru, hoe?_

_iFightDragons: I'm good! :D You?_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Pretty good, too. So.. Hows everyone? Sel? Nick? Kevin?_

_iFightDragons: Sel is pretty good. She misses you. She said shes gonna start texting you right now._

_ShmileyThePrincess: Hahaha. What about Nick and Kevin?_

_iFightDragons: They're pretty good. Nick is in a bad mood.. Not sure why.. And Kevin is making milkshakes._

_ShmileyThePrincess: Can I come to your yard?_

_iFightDragons: Sure. Why?_

_ShmileyThePrincess: CUZ KEVIN'S MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD! Hahahaha_

_iFightDragons: LMFAAAO. I sure did miss you_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Well, I'm coming to your house anyway. I better see Sel. I'll ttyl. In like 8 mins? Hahaha._

_iFightDragons: Alright! Luv ya Miles! 3_

I got out of bed, and texted Selena. I needed to go to her house and tell her what happened. I needed Demi too. I checked if Demi was online. She was.

_ShmileyThePrincess:to: ThatLovatoChick: YOO! Come to Sel's house, okay?_

I quickly added lip gloss to my lip, did my hair, and put on shorts and a tank, as usual. I texted Selena asking her to come to her house, she said "DUUUH! Invite Demi", she didn't know I already did.

I got out of my house and walked to steps to the Jonas house. I knocked on the door, that's when Kevin opened. He smiled and greeted me with a great brotherly hug.

"I Missed you SO much!" He said as he pulled away from our hug. "Believe me, I missed you more" I added. "C'mon inside" He invited me into the house and I walked in, and as usual, walked to Selena's room.

**Nick's POV**

I heard her voice coming from downstairs. I wasn't sure what she was saying, but I was pretty sure it was her. Then I heard loud footsteps up on the stairs. Selena and I had our rooms in front of each other. She knocked on Selena's door, and Selena opened. I heard her Oh-So-Selena-ish gasp and she said "MILEY! I missed you way too much. You better do something about it.". After that I was pretty sure that's Miley. She replied with a giggle "I missed you way too much too! Demi might come, I'm not sure!".

"Yes! Great, come on in.". Selena answered.

I couldn't help but find out what she was wearing. As she walked in I opened the door and pretended like I didn't know she was here.

"Hey Miles!" I greeted her.

"Nicholas! What is up, bro?" She asked with a 'Gangster' voice. I laughed and answered "I'm great". Although I was still mad at her for saying those hurtful words, I couldn't help but melt and forgive every time I see her. But no, she gave up on us. No, I can't let her. That's when my face turned serious again.

"Let me have my time with her!" Selena wined as she pulled her inside her room.

"Ow, watch out, Sel, my arm hurts" She warned her while looking at her bruise.

" What happened?! Are you okay?!".

At that moment I saw Miley blush, and she looked at me and looked down to the floor.

"Its nothing," She mumbled still looking down at the floor.

"I'll leave you two alone," I added and walked downstairs.

Joe was on the couch, texting as usual. Kevin was making milkshakes, and texting. Wow. I need to get my phone.

I got back up to my room grabbed my phone and logged onto Blackberry Messenger. I looked at the list of people online.

_ShmileyThePrincess- I never expected this to happen. But things just turn out that way in life._

_ThatLovatoChick- Party, bitches. Partyyyy…_

_SelenaSucksAss- Yo Yo Yo._

_KingMufasa- Kevin will rock your house, yo._

_IFightDragons- Waitin' for my milkshake.. Dammit!_

_TayRocksYourSocks: Sometimes I feel like I have the longest Blackberry username, ever._

_Emzily: Osment makes you kick, yo._

_MatchMyColor: Lets get 'Shout it' trending!_

_Chelzea: I miss nicole!_

_NicolisticShit: Haaaai! I'm not here. Taking a shower._

Wow. A lot of people are online!? Okay then. This must be a busy afternoon. I started chatting with some friends and let things get taken off of my mind.

**Demi's POV**

I made sure Madison was done and washed the dishes. I checked my phone and saw a text from Miley. Oh my god! I better get to Selena's house!

I was already dressed, but I needed to do my hair. I put it up in a pony tail and ran to the Jonas house. I knocked on the door, and Kevin opened. "Demi and Miley on the same day? Wow! I'm lucky!"

"Miley is already here! I missed all of you so much!" I hugged him tight. He made way for me so I can go inside. I saw Joe and my heart melted again. I always liked him. Miley and I would always look at each other and laugh when we see Nick or Joe because we know we have really old, and big crushes on them. In fact, we're both in love with them. The same thing happened with me and Joe. We were best friends, together, and then we broke up. He waved and gave me a tight hug. We were best friends, too. He waved again and I waved back with a giggle. "You are one messed up guy!" I said as I got up. Nick looked really angry.

I wonder what's going on…

I knocked on Selena's door. "Yo, Sel, its Joe, open up." I said with a guy voice.

"Not now, Joe!" She answered.

"Fine, do you want me to leave?" This time I replied with my Demi voice.

I heard both Miley and Selena yell "DEMIIIIIIIII!" they opened the door and hugged me.

"I missed you so much, Demz!" Miley gave me a nice smile and giggled.

"Tell me about it" Selena and I both replied. "Woah! That's creepy." I laughed and added.

Miley giggled and pulled both of us in. I noticed the bruise on her arm. It looked quiet painful. I wonder what happened. As I remembered Nick's expression I started to get worried. Did he beat her up?! I wonder…

We sat down on Selena's bed.

"Guess what I brought with me?" Miley said.

" COKE?!" I asked curiously.

"No, silly! NAIL POLISH!" She said.

After Selena, and I realized what was going on. We started screaming in happiness. Miley joined us seconds later.

Miley laughed and got out the nail polish. She brought all her nail polish case, so we had all colors. She started getting them out of the case, and we picked colors. I picked black, Miley picked blue, and Selena picked red. Miley and Selena were doing my hands first. Miley was doing my left, and Selena was doing my right. Later on we did Mileys. Selena did Miley's left, and I did her right. Later Selena went and we changed sides multiple times. We looked at each other after we were done. "Wow. We should be proud" said Miley. We all nodded in agreement with her. Even Miley nodded. We laughed again and held hands showing each other our nail polish.

**A/N: Yooo! I updated quickly! And I will. All the time. I don't want y'all hanging. Not much Niley here, but yeah. This is shorter than the last, but yeah.. Enjoy!**

**Follow my new twitter**

**NiletDuet is it! 3**


	3. The Plan

**A/N: ATTENTION READER. This chapter has NO Miley in it. Very very sorry... I wanted to just put some info in this chapter and tie it down to the next. Know what I mean? Thanks for reading!**

**Nick's POV**

I heard their screams from upstairs. Selena's scream was so annoying sometimes. Selena and I are pretty close, but we're always teasing each other. But we tell each other everything… Now, I call that true siblings. I tip-toed upstairs and got into my room. I didn't want to make any sound. In case they think I'm 'spying on them' which I'm not… I'm not…

I wanted to spy on them.. But I'm not.. Or am I? I decided to let them have their own girl time, and walked inside to my room again. I started thinking of Miley and all the fights we had when we where together.

--_flashback_--

'_You just never seem to understand do you, Nick?" Miley spat at me as she picked up her stuff from my house._

"_You're always being so unbelievable. Mandy this, Mandy that, we never have anytime together. It's like I'M NOT EVEN DATING YOU!" I burst out in anger and broke a vase._

_I saw Miley's eyes sparkle with tears and she looked down at the vase. "That was the vase I … got you Nick. For valentines day… We're 'not dating' now then, since you broke my gift… You'll never see my face again. And believe me, I don't wanna see yours' she opened the door and burst out crying as she left._

_My eyes started producing tears, too, as she walked out my door. I ran after her and called out her name 'Miley, wait! Miley, I'm sorry!". She got on her bike and started driving off. Looking back at me, she dried her tears and cried again as she looked back onto the street. My pace started slowing down as she drove faster. I stopped and held my forehead. I just lost the love of my life._

_That was not when we broke up. We got back together, it was just another fight._

_--End of flashback-- _

Tears started filling up my eyes as I remembered. I sure miss her, and her kisses, and her fights, and her goodbyes… I want her back. I want her now. I need her back. I need her now.

I dried my tears and went back to the living room. Went I sat down on the couch I heard Selena's door open and two smiling girls walk down the stairs.

Miley and Demi were holding hands, and they were pointing to their nails. "NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL PRETTY!!" I looked at both of them not sure what they're doing. I looked back to the TV screen and waved goodbye to both.

Miley and Demi walked out the door and hugged Selena. It was really late, and it was definitely time to go back to bed. I snuggled into the covers, and had a goodnight sleep.

Before I slept I was thinking of doing what I really want tomorrow. My thinking was taking over me, and it made me want to do something I never thought I'd have the guts to do again. Let's just see what that is.

I slept feeling instinct to do something I wanted to do for a long time. Thank you, Selena. I know she didn't do anything for me to do what I'm gonna do, but she was a big part of it.

**Selena's POV**

I woke up looking out the covers. Damn, it was early. What time is it? I wondered. I looked at my watch, it said 6:30 AM. What am I doing up so early?

I got out of bed, and that's when I heard a.. A tick.. Whats going on?! I tiptoed outside hoping it wouldn't be some robber or something. I looked back into my room wishing I had some pepper spray somewhere. I went out, and I found Nick with a lost expression on his face, ticking his shoes onto the floor. He seemed a little down, but a little eager. I was in my jammies and I looked horrible. I walked up to him, and he turned around and screamed.

I screamed too.

"WOAH WOAH, What the heck is your problem?!" I yelled at him with a shocked face.

"I'm sorry.. But.. You look a little scary, Sel" He mumbled.

"Oh, shut up… What are you doing, up now? Its 6:30 AM, Nick." I asked as I fixed my appearance as best as I can.

"Well, I was you know.. Thinking.. " He said looking down.

"Thinking of what?" I really wanted to find out. No one has ever done that to Nick before. No one but, Miley. When they used to date, of course.

"I want Miley back" He quickly said hiding his blushing face.

"Aw, that's so cute!! Puppy love!" I said trying to be teaseful, even though I was happy for both of them,

"Oh, shut up! It's not puppy love. I think it's something real this time" He added as he blushed again.

"Aw.. Well what are you gonna do?" I asked as I sat down on the couch, pulling him next to me." I don't know. You're a girl.. How do you wanna be asked out?" He asked me hoping I would know. "Umm, well I'd usually like dinner, and roses, and definitely some nice compliments" I said as I switched my head from side to side as I thought of each idea. "Hmm, doesn't sound bad. Easy, too." He though -out loud-. He got up and told me to get dressed. I gasped as I thought of the time "Nick," I asked for attention as he looked back at me. "Do you want me to remind you of the time again?" I sarcastically said. He rolled his eyes and quickly blurted out "I know, smarty pants.. By the time we do all the shopping and break into her house, it'll be like.. 3:00 PM". I nodded "You're right" as I got up and went back to my room, him behind me.

I got into the bathroom and took a quick-ten-minute shower and quickly put on my clothes. As you guys know, I just cut my hair short, which makes it incredibly hard to dry. I need my blow drier. I connected it to electricity and pressed the 'On' button. I felt hot hair breezing into my hair. Wow. I liked that feeling. I quickly got into my normal skinny jeans and put on a nice hair band on the beginning of my forehead. I rushed downstairs getting my blackberry out and logging onto Blackberry Messenger. No one was online except Emily. Emily Osment? Yeah, her. I decided to text later, and logged out again. I put my phone into my pocket and waited for Nick to come out. This is gonna be a good day, for sure. One good day, here I come!

**Nick's POV**

I walked downstairs and saw Selena with her awesome style on the couch. She looked pretty bored -of course I took like 30 minutes to change-. She looked at me and said "Dude, I took _twelve minutes! And then you call me the girl around here" She sounded really angry as she got up from the couch. Alright, let's go. I pulled her out the door and ran to Miley's house. It took us like 6 minutes to break in. Yeah, we knew where she hid the spare key. We walked in and expected silence. We got what we expected. I walked inside hoping not to make one sound. We needed to figure out what she liked. Just look around her room, you know? I looked back when I heard a "CRASH!" I saw Selena starring down at a vase and she had a gasp on her face._

We're screwed.

**A/N: Mkay, Y'all are pissed, huh? No, Miley. I know. I'm so sorry. Again, I warned you on the top!! Thanks for reading, and remember to follow my twitter.**

**NileyDuet :)**


	4. What Nick Did For Love

**Miley's POV.**

I heard a crash coming from outside. I freaked. What the hell is going on? I got up and walked out to the living room. I looked around and saw no one. I looked under the couch, in the kitchen, by the tv, behind the TV, under the drawer.. Nothing. Then what was that crash? I walked to the vase, and saw it on the floor torn in pieces. I picked up the pieces and slowly walked to the trash can in the kitchen to throw the pieces out. "Damn.. There's no way this thing could be fixed," I said as I threw it into the trash can. I walked back to the living room once again to check if there was someone. I was definite there was no one. Could it just be gravity? Hmm. Maybe, I guess. "Alright, all clear. Back to bed!" I said out loud and walked back to my bed. My family sleeps like their hibernating during winter. WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS.

**Nick's POV**

"SELENA!" I yelled as I saw what happened. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" I pulled her out to the backyard and hid under the picnic table with her. Miley got up and looked around. She picked up the pieces and threw them into the trash can. What a responsible beautiful young woman? I'm in love. I saw her go back to her room and that's when I got up and opened the Backyard door again to enter the living room. She was already inside her bedroom when I got back into the living room. Selena and I started looking around the kitchen. I found her 'Old Times' scrap book in one of the drawers. Why is it at the kitchen?

When I opened it, I looked at some pictures, and suddenly.. I got a flashback.

_-flashback_-

_I walked into her room and she was gluing pictures and drawings into some binder. I saw pictures of us and her beautiful talents editing the word 'True Love'_

"_Miles, what's that?" I asked as I sat down next to her._

"_Its my scrap book. I called it Old Times so I can look at it in the future and remember what we were when we're married." I smiled as she mentioned the word 'Married'. I nodded in agreement and helped her decorate. On the bottom of the 16__th__ page, I left my signature. I kissed her cheek and left the room._

-_End of flashback-_

I checked the 16th page and saw my signature still there.

When Miley and I first broke up, we were so angry at each other, but still in love. We hated each other meanwhile loving each other. She added the words 'The Jerk' under my signature. When I saw that my face expression slightly started going down. I frowned as I saw these words_. 'Nick, you know you can change these words right? Make her write 'My Love' under them instead? Or prince charming.' _I thought as I remembered my plan on how to get her back. I'm already too excited.

I closed the book and went up to her room. She was sleeping peacefully, tightening the covers around her. I didn't know angels could sleep…

I slowly opened her closet to check the kind of clothes she like. I saw amazing kinds of clothes. Short, long, shiny, dull, bright, dark, everything you can imagine. She liked Converse, and high heels for sure. Miley was the girl who wore casual stuff.. I have a big part of my plan already planned now…

I went back to the living room and Selena was looking at the 'Old Times' book and tearing. I rolled my eyes and said "C'mon!" as I pulled her out the front door. We closed the door gently and left. I walked back to our house and got out a piece of paper and a pen. "Okay, so.. Get a short sparkly dress, buy candles, buy flowers, make dinner, in the backyard," I listed all these things down on the paper, stuck it into my pocket and left the house with Selena. It was still really early. It was about 8:45. It took us a long time trying to find out what to buy. We walked to the malls but found the doors closed. "Man, do we have to wait 'till 11:00 AM?" She asked with a curious look on her face. "Ugh, I don't know.. Let's hope not!" I said as I looked behind me. "Hey, wanna go to the beach, hang out 'till the mall is open" I asked hoping she'd say yes. "Duh! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and we walked to beach. That's where we found Demi hugging her knees and sobbing in silence.

"Demi, what's wrong?!" Selena asked and I had this gasp on my face. Demi was one of my best friends. She and Selena helped me get Miley when we were first getting together. Demi is the best chick friend you can ever have!

"I-I-I- Joe.. He.." She said still sobbing. Selena and I looked at each other, and knew we gotta beat him up. "JOE WHAT?!" Selena asked hoping that nothing went wrong. "I like him so much. Since we broke up he's been on my mind! I can't let go of him! I saw him out with a girl last week, and I didn't wanna tell you guys," She said as she dried her tears.

Selena and I wrapped our hands around her and hugged her for a long time. It was really quiet. Demi broke the silence and said "Don't tell Miley. If she finds out, she's gonna be so pissed off at Joe. He's her best Guy friend.. I can't do that!" she requested as she thought of what she saw again and started crying.

"What exactly did you see?" I asked her, trying to calm her down.

"I saw him with this other girl.. She had weird eyebrows and she was fat.. I don't know what he sees in her!"

I looked at Selena knowing exactly who Demi was talking about. Camilla. Camilla is basically a slut. She uses her body features to get what she wants. She's not like Demi! How can Joe be with her? He's gonna get it good.

"Don't tell him I told you guys. This is only between us. No Joe or Miley, okay?!" She asked with curiosity. "Alright…' I agreed.

We started chatting, trying to get Demi out of the mood. The more we talked the more she forgot about it. We looked at the time and it said 9:53 AM. It was pretty good, and everyone was awake. Of course we took out our cells and started texting. We told Demi what we're gonna do about the Miley thing, and she decided to help us.

We got up from the beach and walked into the mall. All three of us were pretty hungry so we had breakfast at Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. We were all on Blackberry messenger, texting as usual. Demi got up, and that's when we heard a drop.

"I'm so sorry!" We heard a voice, kind of squeaky say that. We looked up and saw… No one but Camilla.

Selena started typing on the keyboard furiously

_SelenaSucksAss :To: NicholasPwnsYou-_

_SelenaSucksAss: DUDE. ITS CAMILLA!! AHHH!_

_NicholasPwnsYou: Oh, crap.. I expect a fight, coming on RIGHT NOW._

We saw Demi's eyes sparkle with tears -again-, as she saw the girl who stole Joe from her. "It's alright," She said as she bent down to get her phone. Demi picked Camilla's by mistake, and Camilla picked Demi's. Oh. Shit.

**Demi's POV**

I saw a text from Joe on her phone.

_iFightDragons: Cammmm, Why aren't you answering?_

_CamillaBellexD: Uh, sorry, I was entering the mall, and I had to put the phone through the machine thing._

_iFightDragons: Its alright, babe. Luv Youu 3_

_CamillaBellexD: Love You too 3._

Tears filled my eyes and I quickly said "Umm, that's your phone…" and handed it to her. I grabbed my phone from her hand and gave her hers, and quickly ran to the bathroom. Of course followed by Selena. Nick was sitting there not knowing what to do.

I walked into a cabin and Selena walked in after me. I closed the door and she sat down on the floor, and I closed the toilet lead and sat down. I started crying, and that's when she asked "Whats wrong?".

"I-I p-picked up he-r-r phone instead. And I saw love texts f-f-from J-j-joe." I said as I stuttered through my words. She hugged me tight and rubbed my back "Don't worry,". She grabbed my hand and opened the door. "Now, lets get you cleaned up. We're gonna have a 'Joeless' day, right? Right? C'mon!". I nodded and dried my tears and gently opened the faucet. I splashed water onto my face, and felt refreshed as the mix of elements hit my cells. I don't wanna sound scientific.. But that just sounded cool…

I walked out of the bathroom with a fresh, natural face. Selena holding my hand back to the table. "Whats going on?" Nick asked, and he looked pretty concerned.

"She picked up Camilla's phone, and saw love texts from Joe to Camilla," Selena said looking down.

"Oh.. Damn it Joe, realize what you have. Demi is not a regular girl. The three of you guys are angels. He just made a big mistake…"

Now- that's why Nick is my brother. He's the brother I've always wanted. He's always there for me with nice compliments, and truth. We never lied to each other, and we never will. He and I have something special. No matter what, you can't break us. We're so close. He's the brother I've always wanted- and needed.

"Aw. DeMiLena for the win!" Selena yelled out. I smiled and agreed. A few minutes later we got up and went into Forever 21. We found a perfect dress. It was white on the top, quiet simple. It had a little pink silk skirt at the bottom. Selena and I were pretty sure Miley is going to love this. We bought the dress and headed to the grocery store. "Okay, I'll go buy the food, You and Selena go get the candles, and flowers, perfumes, and all of that, okay?" Nick said while getting a store cart out, giving one to us, and one to him. "It's called air spray fresheners not perfumes, and okay" I said giving him a reassured wink. Nick walked the opposite direction and we saw his figure disappear. We walked to the flowers section, and bought red, pink, and white. We moved on to the candles which were pink, red, white, yellow, and golden. We put all the supplies in the cart making sure we have all the candles and flowers. "Air spray?" Selena asked as she started pushing the cart "Yup!" I said walking by her. I walked into the hall where they have the fresheners and picked out the one that smelled like jasmines. Miley is going to love it.

We payed at the cashier, and waited for Nick outside. He came out with the bags and the cart. "Everything's ready!" He said with a smile on his face.

From what I've seen with Nick, I know he loves Miley with all his heart. I've never seen anyone smile so much every time they see someone. Everytime he saw Miley, his face would lighten up so much, that it just looked so funny. Miley always was so caring too. When he had sugar problems she'd call him all the time, and cry in front of him. I guess they were still 'virtually' together. Lets just hope his plan works.

But I know it will.

We walked outside the mall, and back to town. We broke into Mileys house and put flowers all over the floor. She was still asleep even though it was like.. 12:15. Selena and I started spreading some of the flowers on the floor. Nick was lighting the candles and spraying the air freshener.

**Nick's POV**

I started lighting up the candles down in the hall from her room to the stairs, and down to the first floor. It went red, white, red, pink, yellow, red golden. That was the pattern. I lit up each candle and made sure everything was okay. I walked back up to Miley's room and saw all the flowers on the floor spelling 'Nick Loves Miley'. Demi and Selena did a great job. "I love you guys!" I said hugging them. They both smiled at me, and we left.

If you're not excited… Then you have no awesomeness. Yes.

**A/N: Soooo. I know this was way too long. I was talking to my twestie, and she said that having one person's POV for a long time is boring. I'm sorry, I know this sucks. I tried my best. This is the longest chapter so far.. But the next will be long too.**

**Sorry if you hated it! :)**

**Remember to follow my twitter: NileyDuet**


	5. Did It Work?

**Miley's POV**

I got out of bed with my eyes closed. I pushed off the covers and saw flowers all over the floor. 'Nick Loves You' was written with flower petals down on the floor. I picked up one and saw that they were roses and jasmines. One of my favorites.

I smiled and walked downstairs. Did he want me back? I wondered as I saw all the candles. Each one of them had a different color following a certain pattern. I sighed happily knowing that that is a sign, definitely. I smiled again, going down the stairs. There was a note on the door that said 'Meet me at 8:00 PM on the beach ;)" I picked up the letter, and ran back to my room. I put it in my drawer and quickly started changing to go tell Demi, and Selena. I saw a beautiful dress on the closet chair. I smiled and picked it up. It had a note on it that said 'Wear that at 8:00 PM on the beach.. If you please?'.

"Aw! That rhymed!" I smiled and put that note in my drawer -too-. I took out shorts and a blue t-shirt that said 'Just Dance'.

I put on my light blue converse and ran down the stairs with my phone. I slid it into my pocket and put on my hat. I walked to Selena's house, only to knock on the door, and not find her there. "Where is she?" I asked walking to the backdoor to check if she's there. "Hmm…" I said as I left their house. I walked to Demi's and she wasn't there either. "What is going on!?" I said as I checked her backdoor too…

I walked to Taylor's house and knocked on the door. I told her all about everything -since she was there- and she thought he was getting me back.

* * *

*******

It was 7: 15 when I left Tay's house. I walked back to mine, getting dressed into the beautiful dress. I put on makeup, and put my hair up into a messy bun. I put on Black XS perfume, and walked out. I walked to the beach, hoping there's no paparazzi outside. I snuck to the beach. No one was there. There were lines drawn on sand that said 'Follow the arrows'. I walked to the direction of the 'arrows' which were flowers. I smiled and saw a little booth that had decorations on it. Everything was so quiet, and there was soft music playing in the back. Very quietly, too. I smiled and walked into the booth. It was completely empty. It was lighted by two fire torches that were red, with candles on the side. I looked around and found no one.

I felt strong arms come from behind to protect me, hugging me from the behind. I turned around and saw Nick staring into my eyes. His beautiful brown eyes were smiling at me, looking at my curves.

I then realized that he pushed his lips against mine, and made mouth contact with me. Yes. Mouth contact. I laughed as I kissed him, with happy tears in my eyes. I remembered all the romantic moments he'd plan for dinner on our spot by the beach. He squeezed my hand, as he pulled away from our kiss. He directed me to the table were our dinner was set.

"This is beautiful," I said looking at him. I looked down at my dress to make sure everything looked fine, since he was still looking at me. "Nick?" I asked hoping he'd look up to my eyes.

"Yeah, Miles?" He pulled my chair for me as I sat down. "Why did you do this…" I asked hoping not to sound rude. "I mean- why'd you do this for me?" I corrected myself. "And especially for me…" I tucked my back into the chair. I saw his figure move in front of me, and he placed himself on the chair in front of mine. "Because…" He said as he built up strength to say what he was going to say next.

I felt my heart beat. Was he going to say because he didn't want me to feel bad since the fight, and make things better. Or was he going to say he loved me? Or was he going to say he got the wrong girl.. Or did he want to say he never liked me… I don't know. But as I kept thinking about the ideas, and as the thoughts flew threw my head, my heart started beating faster than ever. I felt an aching pain into the side of my chest. I then remembered that I have tachycardia, and that I should be careful. I calmed myself down, as I waited about twenty seconds or so, for him to finish his sentence.

"Because.. I never stopped loving you" He smiled as he realized what he just blurted out. "The truth is, I never wanted to keep my arms off of you. You always brought happiness to people, and touched other's lives, and made a difference. You light up people's faces by just giving them that simple smile of yours. I can't keep my eyes off of you, whenever you're around. I never thought of you as a friend. I never wanted us to be friends. I don't know what I was thinking when I broke up with you. I just can't live without you Miley. I can't. " He said as I saw a hot, wet tear coming out from his eyes.

"Miley…" He said asking for my attention. Even though I was completely focused. "If you.. Don't feel the same way- just go ahead and say it." I gasped as I heard his words.

"_How_ can you possibly _think_ of that!" I yelled as I ran over to him to give him a kiss on his cheek. "You've never gotten of my mind. I never stopped thinking about you. I was hoping one day you'd say what you said, because.. I would never have the guts!" I said still smiling.

He pulled me into a deeper hug, making me rest on his lap. My legs dangling from the side of the chair, as I sat on his lap facing the other direction. " I love you." He said as he kissed me again. I smiled and nodded, meaning I love him too. He pulled my hand and I put it up on his shoulders, resting on the sides of his neck. We pulled away from our intertwines and smiled at each other.

Later that night, we talked about how life was going, and how much we needed each other. He drived me home, and kissed me -again- on the front porch. I walked inside my home, resting on the door, as I shut it behind me. I smiled and bit my lip, and sighed, happily, and in-love.

**A/N: Alright, You can beat me up now. I know this is really short. And yeah, next chapter is when the main idea starts happening. I'm pretty excited! =) I also want to thank you guys for reading 'True Love Never Dies' its my new story :) I'm pretty glad you liked it.**

**Umm.. Also.. I think it's really funny how the 4th chapter is the longest, and the 5th is the shortest! Hahaha! **

**Follow my twitter xD**

**NileyDuet :) (I was x3Niley.. So Im thinking of changing it to x3Nileyx .. Yeah... )**


	6. I Hate What We've Become Jemi Title

**Nick's POV.**

I woke up and there was music playing. My window was still open, like it usually is. I got up and looked out of it, and saw Miley dancing. She seemed really happy. She was jumping around with her brother, Braison, and they kept laughing.

I smiled and closed the window, letting them have their time alone. I walked downstairs and saw Joe with Camilla, holding hands with her. I immediately looked at him with disgust, and he noticed. "Morning, Bro" He said smiling, and rubbing her hands.

I ignored him and started eating cereal. I can't stand you, Joe. He got up and walked over to me, "Is everything okay?" He asked with a curious, confused look on is face. "Don' to me.." I said as I got up, and walked back up to my room. I changed quickly, and left the house. I saw his face change to an angry-yet still confused- expression and he sighed and sat down next to his gross, disgusting girlfriend. How can he do that to Demi? Was she mad at him? Is she going to act normal around him? I don't know, but I was pretty confused.

I slowly walked to the beach, trying to get things off my mind. I sat down on the rock, it was pretty high, and every time a wave came, it crashes on to it- making a beautiful sound. I rested my elbow on my knees, watching the waves, crash somewhere they've never been before.

Each wave is like a new born baby. Its going out to explore the sea. The sea to it, is life to us. We're a wave. We just don't know it.

I smiled at nature. It was beautiful. My life was beautiful. I just got with Miley, and things were going pretty good. Although I felt really bad for Demi. I wonder what Demi is doing right now….

**Demi's POV**

I cried myself to sleep last night. I was still in a bad mood, but I didn't want to show it in front of Nick and Selena. I started remembering old times when we were together. When he said forever and always. He didn't mean it. He said forever and always…

I was curled up on my couch. My parents, and my sisters were going to be out of town for about 3 months. Dallas got a new job, and they have to stay in Texas to support her. I was home alone, with no Madison to talk to. I didn't want to tell Selena how bad I felt. I didn't want to bother Miley. I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want to speak, because who ever it is, I didn't want them to hear my cracked voice. The door opened and Joe walked in. I quickly hid my face between my knees and sniffed. He came closer to me and put his hand on my back, trying to calm me.

"Demi? What's wrong?" He asked me, with a surprised look on his face. I pushed his hand off my back, even though we all know I'd stay in his arms forever. "Why do you care?" I asked at him with a glare. He looked down and said "Because you're my best friend," He said with a convincing look.

No, no! Snap out of it, Demi. That boy is NOT gonna trick you again! I gave myself about 5 seconds to focus again. "I don't even know you anymore, you only talk to me when you need someone to talk to. One day I won't be able to listen anymore…" I said as I looked at him, my voice cracking again. My eyes were popping out, and red. My veins were showing on my hands. I looked really exhausted. I wasn't at my best times. I was heart broken.

"You think you know everything Demi. No. You don't! Just because we had some silly relationship, doesn't mean I'm still hung over you. I moved on, Demi. I moved on. I don't care if you have any 'dreams' about us getting together. I don't care. We're not going to be together again. We're over, Demi. OVER!" He said with anger coming out of his eyes. I was really angry and heart broken I couldn't stand it. I wanted to run away. I wanted to kick him out. But since he faced me with his feelings… I have to face him with mine.

"Do you remember the nights we made our way dreaming, hoping of being someone big? We're were so young then, we were too crazy in love. We had crazy wild dreams. We were so happy together… I just can't…" I stopped looking down on the floor with more tears escaping my eyes. I looked back up with anger boiling out of my eyes. I had a brave look on my face. "Get out.." I said as I looked up, but not at him. I can't meet his eyes now… I can't.

"You know what, Demi? You know what? I am getting out! And don't ever talk to me again… Wanna live a fairy tale? I'M NOT THE GUY!" He said as he walked out the door, slamming it.

What happened to the Joe, I knew? Why did he change? I miss him so much… Why did he have to come to me tonight? Why? Did he want to ruin our friendship? Did that Camilla bitch tell him she doesn't want him to talk to me anymore? Did he come here with purpose? They were so many questions left unanswered. Just like life.

I sighed and sat back down on my couch, hugging my knees. I buried my face into a pillow. I needed time alone. I got up and went up to my room. It was morning, but I was already tired and sleepy. I looked outside my window, and saw Joe storming away. He looked really angry and he walked back to the Jonas house. I sighed and regret the fight. I guess if he doesn't need me so much, I can let go. Let go, Demi. Let go.

**Miley's POV.**

I jumped on the bed with Braison. I loved him so much. We always got along, even though we tease each other. We know how to have fun together, and we're really careful about not hurting the other. I loved him so much.

"Miley!" He grabbed my hand, and I fell of the bed. We both let out loud laughs and poked each other. We didn't stop laughing for about 3 minutes, and that's when my mom called me.

I hurried down the stairs, rushing to my mom who was at the kitchen. "Miles, can you go to the beach and look around for a bracelet. I dropped my bracelet there…." She said as she packed the groceries. "Mom!! Relax!" I said, "It's just a bracelet" I said trying to convince her not to go. "Ugh.. You're right. I mean someone must of stole it by now." She said as she had a thinking look on her face. "Exactly!" I said walking back to my room. "Thanks, Mi!" She said and I smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

I had some more fun with Braison, then he had to leave to meet his girlfriend, Jenny. She was a really nice girl, and we always got along. But Trace's girlfriend, Louisa was so annoying. She'd call me a bitch in front of me, hoping I would hear it. When I turn around, she'd pretend to say nothing. Bitch.

I went to the park and started swinging. I was in a good mood. I took out my phone and started texting.

_**~ShmileyThePrincess has just signed in~**_

_**(3 hrs ago) **__iFightDragons: Miley! I need you, please! Can you call me?_

I saw that message, and my heart dropped to the ground. I was so worried about Joe. He was one of my best friends. He was technically my brother! I checked if he was online.. He was! Thank god!

_ShmileyThePrincess: to: iFightDragons:_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Joe, whats wrong?!_

_IFightDragons: Earlier, I went to Demi's house. She was crying and stuff. I said things I didn't mean. Like I don't wanna see your face again, and we're over._

_ShmileyThePrincess: :O_

_ShmileyThePrincess: JOE!_

_IFightDragons: Then she started talking about how young we were a long time ago, and she kicked me out of her house._

_ShmileyThePrincess: She has a point!_

_IFightDragons: Well, Miley! Its not like I meant it, okay! I regret it so badly!_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Why did you guys fight anyway?_

_IFightDragons: I don't know! She said that she was here for me every time I needed someone to talk to, and that she's afraid she wont be there anymore since I wasn't there for her.._

_ShmileyThePrincess: Well. Idk.. I think she has a point, Joe._

_IFightDragons: MILEY!_

_ShmileyThePrincess: I'm sorry_

_IFightDragons: Are you mad at me? D:_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Of course not, Joe! I'mma talk to Demi and see whats wrong, k?_

_IFightDragons: Mkay __J Luv you 3_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Love you too!_

I checked if Demi was online, and apparently she wasn't. I'm guessing it was a really big fight. I better go see whats going on.

I walked to Demi's house and knocked. Her door is usually open, but it was closed.

"Coming!" She yelled, and came down. She opened the door, and she looked miserable. She was wearing navy blue sweats and a gray sweat shirt. That gray sweat shirt is Joe's… I recognized it. She had a big bowl of ice cream -Baskin Robbins ice cream-, and she was frowning. I hugged her tight, trying to make her feel better.

She cried stronger and hugged me tighter. I started tearing as I realized how much pain she was in. We walked inside. She closed the door and followed me to the couch. She dried her tears and sat down, starring at the floor. "He broke my heart…" She said as she looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry, Demi." I said trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, Miles…" She smiled trying to hide her tears. I spent some time with her, and then I got a text from Nick.

'I miss you… I'm at the beach! Come see me!'. I read the text and smiled. I left Demi's house and drove to the beach. I parked my car and looked for him. He was eating hot dogs at the beach shack. I popped up from behind him and kissed his cheek. "Hey!" I said.

He turned around and kissed me. Everyone looked at us and started 'Awing'. I pulled away "Nick! Everyone is looking!" I said laughing. "Who cares!" He leaned in to kiss me again. That's when we heard flashes. We turned around and saw paparazzi with cameras. He grabbed my hand and we started running away. We hid, laughed and did all things lovers do.

Later that night, I went back to Demi's with nail polish, food, and ice cream. I spent the night with her and we started talking. I love her. We forgot about Joe for a minute and had some girl time. I took out my phone and started texting, too. Mandy got online and we spent hours talking. She was on tour with her band. I'm really happy for her.

She followed her dream. When we used to hang out she used to talk about how much she wants to become a singer, and I'd always be like "I'm going to help you become one," but because she's smart, and full of intelligence, she did it on her own. She had to go about 2 hours later, and then I turned off my phone and spent the rest of the night playing Monopoly with Demi. It was really fun! We later did each other's nails, and then blind folded makeovers. Then we played dress up and slept. I love Demi. With her, I acted like a.. Like a 6 year old. My life can't be better.

* * *

Its been 3 months since Nick and I have been together. Joe and Demi were still fighting, and we couldn't get them in the same room. Either one of them starts fighting with the other, or they run out of there… Or they don't even go. Typical Joe and Demi. Now that Joe has been with Camilla, he doesn't pay any attention to Selena, Nick, Kevin, Me, Demi, Taylor, or Mandy. Joe and Mandy were so tight! I can't believe Joe was so shallow. All cause of his stupid girlfriend. He was slipping through our fingers_._

**A//N: Hai.. Mkay :)... So.. Did you guys like it? I put some Jemi drama here ;) Umm... So.. Erh.. I really dont know what to say here... o.0 Oh.. yeah..**

**Ummm..**

**FOLOW MY TWITTER! I changed the name! **

**x3Nileyx**


	7. You Can't Do That To Us

**Haaai! Okay. I have a lot to tell you here.**

**1. Did I ever mention their famous in this story? I tried to butt it in as best as I can. But PLEASE know that they ARE famous!**

**2. Um... This chapter is where the MAIN idea happens! So please remember to review! (next chapter is also really important). This chapter has the cause, and the next has the effect.**

**Thanks!**

**Miley's POV.**

I was sitting on my front porch, listening to Taylor's music. I checked if any paparazzi were around, and thankfully there wasn't any. I relaxed and looked up at the sky closing my eyes. About four minutes later I heard a little ring. I got a text from Nick.

_NicholasPwnsYou: Miles. There's a beach party tonight. Wanna come? Love you, babe!_

I smiled and thought carefully. God damn it, why was I thinking?! Its definitely a yes! I texted back.

_ShmileyThePrincess: Uhm.. Nick.. What do you think? DUH! I'm so coming! What time?_

I waited for him to text back, as I smiled and thought of a perfect dress.

_NicholasPwnsYou: its from 7 to 12!_

_ShmileyThePrincess: WHAT!? 5 FREAKING HOURS?! NICK!_

_NicholasPwnsYou: Think of it this way.. We have 5 hours together with nothing to stop us from being with each other._

_ShmileyThePrincess: You're right! I'll meet you at your house at.. 6:45?_

_NicholasPwnsYou: Sounds good to me, since its 5:38 now!_

_ShmileyThePrincess: Alright, I'll ttyl! Remember that ily!_

_NicholasPwnsYou: Ily2!_

I noticed that the party doesn't start 'till a few, and especially I take a long time to change. I ran upstairs and into my room. I took a quick shower, letting my body relax. I got out, did my hair, my nails, manicure, and I ran into my closet. "Hmm…" I said as I looked through my stuff. I know I already have something in my mind but.. Yeah. Still. I need to see if something will look better.

I looked through my summer dresses and found a really pretty one. It was short, and plain white. Although it had very tiny small hearts. I walked to my mirror, still holding the dress from its hanger. I put it on my body lighty, trying to see what it would look like. I smiled and nodded as I liked my appearance.

I got dressed, put on my lip gloss, and my shoes. My shoes were white ballerina shoes. I skipped downstairs, with my hair flying everywhere. It was down straight, with its natural curls. I walked to his house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Jonas opened.

"Hello, Denise!" I said as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I missed you, Miley!" She said smiling at me.

"Me too!" I flashed a smile and walked in.

"Nick will be here in a few, just have a seat please!" She said as she walked to the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch and waited for him. Later, I saw him come down the stairs. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Ready?" He asked as he grabbed held my hand.

"Ready!" I said holding his hand tighter.

We walked out the door and decided to walk romantically to the beach. He had his arm around my waste. I was resting my head on his shoulder as he walked. "Miles?" He asked as I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I love you. Remember that. We're forever and always…" He said as he kissed me.

"I love you too. Forever and always" I said as I held tighter onto his hands.

About eighteen minutes later we got to the beach. The party already started about 45 minutes ago.

"Wanna dance?" I smiled and accepted his offer.

They started playing Crazier by Taylor on the beach. I put my hands behind his neck, his on my waste, and we swayed to the music. Our noses were touching, and our lips were 5 centimeters away from each other. We looked into each others eyes and leaned in for a kiss. That's when I heard my phone ring.

I groaned as I pulled away.

"Hello?"

"Miley. Get home. Now" My dad - Billy Ray Stewart said.

"What?! Daddy, what's wrong?!" I asked him with a shocked face.

"Nick has been your 24/7 now! You have a career. You have school! Forget about him. You can't just… drop your career for him," He said as tears came out of my eyes.

At that moment I saw Nick's face drop. "What's wrong?!" He asked with a whisper.

"Daddy! You can't do this!" I said with my voice cracking.

"Yes, I can, Miley. Get home now! I don't want to see you with him again. I forbid you." He said his harsh words as I felt my heart break.

I ran away home crying. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell Nick. If I did, I'd break his heart… If I do it'll break his heart. I can't.

I felt the hot tears on my cheeks as I ran up to my room. I lay on my bed crying. Burying my head into my pillows.

I felt pebbles get thrown on my window. I immediately got up and ran over to my window. He carried me through mine and into his. He held me tightly, not wanting to let go of me. I ran my hand through his hair, holding tighter onto him.

"What's going on?" He asked has he let go. "My dad… Doesn't want me to see you again…" I started tearing some more. He moved his soft hands, and dried my cheek with his thumb

He hugged me into a tight hug. "Shhh!" He said trying to calm me down.

I sniffed and looked back up at him. I smiled and then he spoke out- "Miley… Promise me, you'll never forget me. Promise me, we're forever. Promise me.." I heard his voice start to crack as I saw a little, shiny tear go down his cheek. As I saw my first, true, and only love cry, my heart broke some more.

I embraced his hug and stayed in his arms, making sure I can. I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that again. I don't know if I'll ever be able to kiss him again. I made sure I got enough-No. I can't get enough of Nick.

I snuggled into his chest and waited for the sun to come upon us.

"I have a good idea.." I sad as I pulled away.

"What is it?" He asked with a happy look on his face.

"I can tell my dad, I have a mini tour, that'll last for about 2 months!" I said as I got up and walked through the room with my idea.

"When does it start?" He asked still confused.

"No, Nick! It's not an actual tour! The entire time I'm going to be here, or with you out of country!" I said trying to explain.

"Oh! So its basically a vacation, so we can spend more time together without your dad knowing?" He asked.

"Exactly!" I said pointing at him.

"Okay.. When does the 'Vacation'" he said making quotations with his hands, "start?"

"How about after tomorrow?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah, so we can get our stuff ready.. Where are we gonna go or stay?"

"Wanna go to… A hotel and stay there until then?" I asked.

"Sure! What hotel?"

"Um.. Horus Mantion Hotel?"

"Alright! I'll meet you there after tomorrow, at 12:00 in the after noon, alright?" He made sure I got everything and I nodded.

"MILEY!" I heard my dad call on me. Nick slowly carried me and put me back into my room. He smiled and waved. I blew a kiss, drying my tears. I walked downstairs. I can't see Daddy right now. I can't.

"Miley, listen. The reason you're not allowed to see Nick is because he's taken over your life. You have a career, you have school, and you have other people you need to care about. The world doesn't revolve around Nick" He said trying to convince me, which of course didn't work.

"Alright. Anyway, dad. I have a mini tour starting after tomorrow. I need to go to Europe." I said.

"Uh.. Okay, I guess…" He said looking down into the floor.

"When do you leave?" He asked.

"I leave… 11:00 AM after tomorrow.." I said looking him in the eye, trying to make myself not to cry.

"Alright. I'd suggest you go pack up." He suggested, trying to get away with what he did.

"Already on it, Daddy." I said as I walked back up to my room

I started packing up my stuff. I put a picture of Nick and I when we were still 13. I finished packing and made sure everything was done. I snuggled into bed and slept. Then, I realized that I forgot something. I got up and walked over to my window. I already saw Nick standing there with a smile. I smiled back at him and gave him a goodnight kiss. I went back to my bed, and slept. Knowing that I'm protected. Knowing that I'll find my way back to him. Knowing that we'll be together again. Knowing that nothing can stop us.

**A/N: Heeyyy! Okay.. So.. Um.. you're pretty excited huh? I am! I'm stoked to write the next chapter!! Thank you guys! :)**

**10 reviews? Thanks! =]] (Ehm. I'd love more!) Btw, I've been getting questions on twitter.. YES you can review without having an account!**

**xoxo**

**Follow my twitter! I wanna get to 300**

**x3Nileyx :)**


	8. Oh The Things We Do For Love

**ATTENTION READERS. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. I NEED YOUR . READ THIS**

**Okay.. So... Hai. Now.. I have a few things to tell you.**

**1. Okay, there's this person thats been reviewing called 'Joanna'. She is AWESOME! Her comments are super sweet, and I'd love to talk to you. So if you have a twitter or anything, tell me :)**

**2. Also! I wanna talk to everyone, so just message me, or review with your twitter/emailzz wtvs.**

**3. I will not be updating PROBABLY. I'm not sure. My dad is coming from Dubai on Friday, and thats when my School Spring Break starts.. So idk if I'll have time. Other than that... ENJOY!**

**Joe's POV**

I hurried down to the beach to meet Camilla. Miley and Nick have been acting really weird, so I don't wanna be around them these days…

Demi and I are still enemies, and I think she's planning on being like that for the rest of our lives. I don't know either. But, well… I hope everything turns out better.

I walked down to the beach, by the ice cream shop. I walked in and saw Demi in there. Camilla hasn't arrived yet. Oh no! DEMI IS THERE

'This is gonna be SO awkward," I thought as I sat down on one of the tables pretending that I didn't see her. I sat down, and took out my phone. I logged onto BBM and the same time my phone did the notification ring thing, hers did the same thing, which meant a contact went online. She turned around immediately and looked at me with disgust. She looked down on the floor and I felt her think of something to herself. Then her gaze moved over to the counter and she paid. She picked up her purse and left quickly. I sighed.

I miss Demi… I never meant what I said, I swear! But I wish I had the guts to tell her how I really feel, just like I said the exact opposite. I need Demi. She was beautiful. She was always right. She always supported her friends. She was just the right girl. She was Demi…

**Miley's POV**

I hurried down the stairs. I had my suitcases packed up. Demi, Joe, Selena, Taylor, Kevin and Mandy only know about this. They better not tell anyone. I got into the cab and plugged in my iPod. I leaned my back on the side of the chair, and closed my eyes- completely relaxing. I blocked the world out of my mind. What if this gets discovered? What if my dad finds out? What if he forces me to move to Tennessee?

Thoughts through my head kept going. Even though I tried to push them out as much as I can.

"Mrs. Stewart?" I heard someone call my name.

I plugged out the earphones. "Oh! Here!" I said as I snapped back to reality.

"We're here.." The taxi driver informed me as I started getting my stuff out, after I opened the door. I got out and carried my stuff into the hotel. "Thanks!" I said as I gave him the money.

I saw a familiar curly haired boy waiting for me by the reception. I dragged my bags and ran over to him giving him a passionate kiss. I miss him so much.

"I missed you so much," he whispered as he pulled away.

"I missed you too!" I said as I grabbed my suits and checked in. We got the same room, one bed. Not that we'd do anything inappropriate, I just want to snuggle with him.

We walked into our room and set our bags down.

I sighed in tiredness as I rested on the bed. He came next to me and kissed my cheek. "Miles?" He said, as he relaxed, and put his arm behind his head.

"Yeah, Nicky? I asked.

"You are the most amazing girlfriend in the world. I really don't know what I'd do without you. I really really really really love you. And I'll never forget you throughout my life, because no matter what, you'll always have a special little place in my heart that you'll keep. Just remember that. If things get screwed up, remember all the good times we had together." He said as I saw a tear coming down from his eyes. "Remember the hard times too, and how we got through them. Like the time I got diabetes. And the time you got the tachycardia. And the times we'd snuggle in the park. The times when we were only best friends, but people would think we're together when we go out to the malls. Remember all the big feelings we had for each other, but we were too shy to express them to one another. Just remember that..".

I started tearing as his mouth spoke those amazing words. I kissed him, letting everything go out of my mind. I love him more than the world.

Oh, the things we do for love.

**A/N: Sowwy for having 2 author notes..**

**Anyway.. Ik this is super short. Dramatic, isn't it? I've been super tired, and I've been having a writer's block lately. I'm working on updating 'True Love Never Dies' but well.. I'll probably take more. Very very sorry.**

**Again, JOANNA! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Remember to review please!**

**BTW!! Next chapter is UBER important!!**


	9. If I Know That I Can't Have You

**Miley's POV**

My phone was ringing. I was cuddled up with Nick. I slowly moved my hands to the phone, checking the caller ID. "Daddy".

"Oh no…" I mumbled. I quickly shook Nick, and said "Its dad, be quiet!".

Flapping my phone open, I heard his hello.

"Oh, hey Daddy!" I said, pretending everything's fine.

"Listen, Miles… How's the tour?' He asked.

"Its pretty good, thanks!" I said.

"Alright. Love you Mile. Take care of yourself"

"Love you too!"

I sighed in relief. "Oh god! That was close!" he said.

"I know, right?" I agreed and put the covers back on me. I cuddled with him again, and I slept like a baby. I felt so safe in his arms.

* * *

Two Hours Later.

**Nick's POV.**

I woke up, at 11:11. Make my wish. I always believed 11 was a good time. It has special moments. I heard Miley groan as I let go of our hug, and walked over to the bathroom. I took a shower, did my hair, put on my clothes, and sat down in the tiny living room. The suite was pretty big, but still a little too small. Especially that Miley and I are used to sleeping in the Cyrus and Jonas mansions.

As I sat down, I thought about Miley. And **what we do for love**. Miley was something special. What do we do for love? I fight for love. We dream of love. We runaway with our loved ones for love. We focus on what is good with others for love. We danger our lives for love. We get in trouble for love. We cry for love. For giggle insanely for love. We hug tight for love. We kiss because of love. And most of all… We never let go. Because love isn't an action. it's a feeling. And love isn't a word. it's an indescribable feeling.

I sighed as I laid down on the couch. I put a pillow behind my head, and let all love thoughts escape my mind. I love Miley. More than anything in the world. She's an angel. I know I keep repeating this. But I can never let the thought escape my head. The way she talks. The way she rolls her eyes. The way she moves. The way she laughs. The way she dresses. Everything in her. Its like she's an actual angel from above. I honestly don't know what I would do without her. I honestly don't know. **Cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have You, Miley.**

_Ding dong!_ I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly got up, and opened the door.

"Room Service." Paul said. Paul is the room service guy. He always brings us food, and he's completely sweet. He doesn't take anything from your room, and he makes your room sparkle, after cleaning it.

"Hey! Thanks for bringing in the food," I thanked him as he pushed the service table inside.

"Oh, no problem sir!"

Paul got out after making sure everything is clean, and the food is warm, and good. He closed the door gently, then I saw an angel walk out of the bedroom.

"Good morning, beautiful," I greeted her.

"Good morning, my Nicky" she said as she sat down and rested on my shoulder. I held her tightly then I heard her sniff.

"I smell something yummy!" She said as she got up to the service table and sat down in front of it.

"Come here!" she said as she pointed over to the couch.

"Coming, my Miley" Sitting down on the couch, she inched closer to me, and started digging in.

"This is good!" I critiqued.

"Yeah!" She said as she giggled.

After 20 minutes, we were both done. We washed our hands, and sat back down onto the couch.

I snuggled up with her and held her tight. Keeping her safe in my arms.

"I Love you" She said.

"Okay, just to get this clear, I am _so_ marrying you when we're 18! Which is next year! So be ready, Miley Ray!" I said tickling her. She giggled and kissed my cheek as I stopped. I pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss and we spent the evening together. All day we stayed in the hotel. I sure do love Miley. I sure do.

**Selena's POV.**

My room is the most comfortable place ever. I thought.

I was chilling in my room waiting for Demi to call me or something. I was really bored. And I was mad at Taylor Sean. My boyfriend. He traveled without telling me. What a piss off?

Joe knocked on the room door. I got up and opened the door for him.

"Hey!" He said.

"Oh, hey, Joe!" I said.

"Umm, do you have any idea where Demi is?" He asked eagerly.

"No.. I'll ask her on BBM." I said as I logged onto Blackberry messenger.

_SelenaSucksAss: To: ThatLovatoChick_

_SelenaSucksAss: Hey, Demz!_

_ThatLovatoChick: Sellll! Hows life, gurl?_

_SelenaSucksAss: Pretty good.. Listen… Joe needs to know where you are.. Where are you?_

_ThatLovatoChick: The mall. Why?_

_SelenaSucksAss: Idk! But he told me to ask you._

_ThatLovatoChick: Okie then… o.0 Baaai! Love you!_

_SelenaSucksAss: Okieee! Lololol love you!_

I appeared offline on Blackberry messenger again and informed Joe about her location. He thanked me and ran off somewhere.

**Demi's POV.**

Joe?! Why did he want me?! Is he gonna ask me out?! Or is he gonna completely break my heart again?! Or.. Or is he.. In love with me?

Oh, forget it Demi! He's not in love with you!

How can he be? I mean he crushed my heart into a million pieces! Impossible is what I'm thinking. Impossible.

I felt someone hug me from behind. Could it be Dirkmai? He's my best guy friend, and he's also my personal photographer. He can do all that stuff, but we're not dating.

"Dirk!!" I said as I giggled.

"Dirk?" The person asked as they kissed my cheek. Dirk doesn't do that. OH MY GOD! it's Joe!

Turning around, I saw Joe standing there, with a rose. He leaned in for a kiss. I put my hands up on his neck, and he held my waste, still carrying the rose. We pulled away to catch our breathes.

"For you," He said, handing me the flowers.

"Thanks…" Things were still awkward. I mean we've been hating on each other for 6 months, and suddenly, he just kisses me.

"Demi…" He said rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said.." He said looking down. He raised up his head again, "The truth is…" He looked down to the floor. "I love you." we both said at the same time.

I giggled, as he picked me up, and started turning around super fast. "Put me down!" laughing, I playfully hit his shoulder. "Nope!" He said, until he finally stopped, still carrying me. I rolled my eyes, still smiling. I was trying to keep a straight face on, but failed to do that. "Joe!" Put me down now? Please?" I said.

"Ah.. Why not?" He said, as he put me down carefully.

"Demitria Devonne Torris, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he kissed my hand.

"Hmmm… YES! OF COURSE!" I said as I jumped up on him. In the mall.. People were looking at us like crazy. This is why I love being with Joe. He embraces our inner personalities.

**Joe's POV**

Oh darn! I just made a huge mistake. I'm still with Camilla. Never broke up with her. This is going to cause a lot of Drama! What if one of them finds out?! I'll be completely doomed. And I'll lose Demi. I can't. Camilla is strange.. Oh well.

But they know.. I've had a lot of drama with girls before. I dated Taylor Sweezy! I dated Camilla! I dated Demi! I dated Mandy Jazz! I dated Mandy Dayvune! This is going to be a huge problem. They're going to think I'm heartless. But I swear to god, the feelings I have for Demi are indescribable!

We spent the evening together, and I went home, thinking about what's going to happen. I'm in trouble.

Oh the things we do for love…

* * *

**A/N: Heeeey guys!! I still have a few things to say. Actually several.**

**1. JOANNA! Thanks for the review, and go tweet me nowwww!!!**

**2. I'm SO sorry I didn't update in a long while. I told you guys last time. Also, I have a question.. Do you guys read True Love Never Dies?**

**3. Btw, I know BBM is by Pins, but I did usernames for easier typing and no memorizing.**

**4. Umm, for some reason, fan fiction won't let me upload from my computer so I have to use my mom's to upload! So I'll try my best to upload quickly.**

**5. Next chapter is important. I know I said this chapter is important on the last chapter, but it's only important for Jemi news. Next chapyer will have Taylor L, and S's point of view. Camilla, Miley, Demi, Joe, Nick, Selena and... someone.**

**Stay tuned! ;)**

**P.S. Remember to follow my twiter: x3Nileyx.**

**XX**

**Jeena**


	10. We're Inseparable

**Nick's POV.**

Miley and I were in the car, singing along to Blame It On The Pop.

"Blame it on the pop! Blame it on the dance, blame it on the _rock and roll!"_ we both said. We giggled, and Miley turned down the music a little bit.

"That was awesome!" She yelled, as she stuck her head out the window.

"I love you, Nicholas Grey!" She yelled out.

"We're so free." She said, sitting back down.

We were young. We were in love. We are something real. I cherish every moment I spend with her. 'cause you may not know… It might be the last, you don't know. It might be the last.

I thought about it. We're seventeen now. I need to do something. I love her more than anything in the world. I think it's time for me to do what I'll do.

I stopped the car. Held her hand, and looked her into the eyes.

It was time.

**Miley's POV.**

He took out a little box from his pocket, opened it, took out a ring-- and asked me to…

"Miley Ray Stewart, will you marry me? Will you be my wife? Will you be the person I spend the rest of my life with? When we're older. Will this be a commitment that we'll be together, for ever? Eighteen?" He asked as he kissed every tip of my 10 fingers.

"YES! YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!" I said, as we both kissed each other passionately. I gave him permission to enter his tongue into my mouth, and we intertwined our hands, pulling away to catch our breathe. He's my prince charming.

* * *

It's been 7 weeks and 3 days, meaning we have 4 days left together. We were both having dinner in the hotel bed, and we were watching TV. We were laughing, giggling, kissing, smiling, and falling in love once again.

"I'll miss you, Miley…" he stopped laughing and looked down.

"I'll miss you more….." I replied.

"You know when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night, And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight, And even when we're miles and miles apart" he sang in tune, making me shiver from his beautiful voice.

"I'm still holding all of your heart" I sang along with him, as our hands intertwined. I closed my eyes, as I saved the moment in my head.

"I promise it will never be dark, " He tightened on my hand, and tapped on his thigh.

"I know… we're inseparable." We both sang the last line.

He and I, completely in love, leaned in for a kiss. He moved his hands lower towards my lower back, and I moved mine up towards his neck. We were completely intertwined. He pulled away and smiled at me. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just.. Can't believe it. Your dad knows how much we're in love. And what we had before. Now that we get it back, we can't be together anymore?" He asked, holding my hands again.

I rubbed his hand gently, "Listen Nick. You said it yourself. We fight for love. No we're gonna fight for our love, okay?" I asked looking him straight in the eye.

"I love you," he said.

"Is that a yes?" I giggled.

"What do you think, Miles?" He said, as he pulled me closer into him. I let my eyes relax, and in a minute, I was fully asleep.

**Camilla's POV.**

Joe hasn't been acting normally now-a-days. Since he started recording Make A Wave, and even earlier before that. He doesn't reply to my texts, he doesn't answer my calls, and he won't even text me. He was so in love with me. What happened? I bet that sarcastic Demi bitch is having an affair with him.

Oh, when I find you, Joe. When I find you.

**Taylor L's POV.**

Selena is messed up! Seriously. She always wants attention. I'm free. I can travel without telling her. But… Once again, she is my girlfriend, and she does have the right to know. I don't know what I'll do. But I have to make it up to her now.

Oh, how sorry I am, Selena. How sorry I am.

**Demi's POV.**

I was on the beach, running on the sand with Joe. We held hands, as the camera was running toward us from our behinds. We were shooting the video for Make A Wave, and we were having quiet a lot of fun. We raced towards the water. I splashed water on to him, and he followed my action. He splashed a huge wave of water onto me. I fell, got up, and chased him by the shore.

Oh, I'm in love with Joe. I'm in love with you.

**Taylor Sweezy's POV.**

I was tanning on the beach thinking of my future. What will I do with my life? I need a fresh start. I need one so bad. I'm going to move. Because not only my heart is caught up with my Best Friend's boyfriend, but I'm still in love with him. I need to leave California.

I'm going back to Tennessee.

**Selena's POV.**

Can you believe it? Senior year is almost over. I'm gonna be so sad. I'll miss everyone. But everyone said they're planning on going to the same college. So… Nothing to worry about.

**Billy Ray's POV.**

Mini tour? Hmm.. I was kind of a little suspicious. Until I saw those pictures the paparazzi took. They were together the ENTIRE time. She's in trouble. I'm not gonna let her find out that I found out or that I know about it. I'm gonna let her say the words on her own. If she's truly in love with him, then I guess I can't do anything about it. But if it's just teenager love, and it's nothing real, then I sure need to stop it. I won't stop love. But I'll stop puppy unreal love. Depending on what I see, I think they really are in love. But, I can't believe she lied to me for him. And, she stuck her head out of the window. She wants to let everyone know they're going public? I don't understand this. Nick changed. He always wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but now he's telling everyone? 'The Year Of No Fear' is what he says. I'm guessing that was about Miley. Well, she needs to tell me what exactly happened. It says hear on Ocean-Down that they were together in the same hotel room.

If Nick did something with her, then I swear to god, I'll rip him up into pieces.

He can't take my Miley.

He can't take her.

**Narrator's POV**

Depending on what you see, you can tell Billy Ray wants Nick and Miley together. But he's just afraid to let his daughter go.

But, he must understand that a girl always has to end up with someone in her life. She can't be a little girl forever.

**Miley's POV.**

I gazed into the sky. I woke up at night, dreaming about what it will be like when I get back home. I'm used to living with Nick now.

Oh, god.

Please, god, please. Don't separate us. You know we're inseparable. Please don't.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys! I have several things to say.. As usual.**

**1. I'M ANGRY! No reviews?! Wth?!**

**2. I know this is the first time you guys see 'Narrator's POV'. This is the first and last.**

**3. I know I had VERY short POV's. I'm very sorry.**

**4. There will be something called 'Trivia' from now on!**

**-----TRIVIA-----**

**1. What do you think Taylor Sweezy is gonna do- Move or stay?**

**2. Is Billy ray gonna break them up?**

**3. Why do you think Taylor L didn't tell Selena he was travelling.**

**4. How long was Miley's 'mini tour'?**

**5. Do you think Nick is really in love with Miley?**

**______**

**Btw! I will have a One Shot series! The story will be called 'NiLeY OneShots'. Its not really about one shots, but when I want to contact with you guys without having to write an entire new chapter, this is how I can. Each oneshot is gonna have an A/N at the bottom which will be my way to contact with you guys. The first one shot is coming soon, so be prepared.**

**VERY VERY sorry for the long A/N! I just had a lot to say! Thanks and remember to follow me on twitter**

**x3Nileyx!**

**Jeena**


	11. Hello Beautiful

**Taylor's POV**

I was packing my bags. Thinking of goodbyes. Thinking of what I'll do without him. Oh, how much I loved him. He's with her now. He likes her now. And he's in love with her now. He'd run away for her now. I was too late. I never realized how much I love him, until I came upon the sight of how much they were in love. It shattered my heart into pieces, knowing that I might not ever have a second chance with him. It broke the tears in my eyes, letting me fall down onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow, and thinking of his beautiful face.

She's my best friend. He's with my best friend! He's with _her. No, Taylor! Wake up! You can't hate your friend for some guy! _I thought quietly, as I got up, and starred down onto the floor.

But was he some guy? Or was he my true love? Were we meant to be together?

I sighed, as I snapped back to reality. I ran back to my closet, pulling out my favorite T-shirts. I'm going back to Nashville. As Taylor Allison Sweezy. Were I can start fresh, and keep going with my career. Goodbye, my love.

Are we meant to be together. Forever, and… ever?

**Joe's POV.**

I was being so annoying, and un fair. I need to call Camilla. She needs to know. And you know what's funny, too?

I broke another girl's heart. Taylor. My other best friend. The one I tell all my secrets to. Ugh. I can't believe I'm doing this. I need to straighten things out.

**Nick's POV.**

Can you believe it? We're leaving right now. We're in the cab. I'm holding her hand. We're going to drop her off by another hotel, where her Limo is waiting for her, so she can go back home and pretend like she came back from tour. A looked at her beautiful face. Two tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks. I dried them with my thumb. She looked up at me, and I pulled her an inch closer. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. Crying silently.

"Shhh, Miles," I calmed her down, stroking her hair.

"I'm gonna miss you," she added, sniffing and holding tighter onto my shirt.

"Here, take this," I said as I took off my dog tag, "I know you already have the other one, but keep this one. It'll remind you of newer stuff. Wear it. Keep it close to you. This way, we'll be close to each others hearts."

She nodded, and took it. "I want you to take this," she said as she took of a ring on her hand that says 'Love'. Her mom gave it to her. I remember that ring. I wore it onto my hand, and held tight onto it.

"We're here, Mrs. Stewart," the taxi man said. Miley and I looked at each other. My eyes were watering. We can't be separated.

I gripped tighter onto her hands. Later, Demi, Selena came out of the Limo, and took her inside. She looked back at me, and we looked at each other for a moment. Then, my taxi cab started moving forward. I looked at her from the back window.

She waved at me slowly, as she dropped her bag onto the floor. She looked down, and then back up, and I saw the hundreds of the tears in her eyes.

* * *

**6 hours later.**

**Miley's POV.**

I was home in my room. My dad didn't allow me to open my window. He had the curtains closed, and the door shut from the outside. I heard my phone get a text. I ran up to my desk, and grabbed it quickly.

_NicholasPwnsYou: To: ShmileyThePrincess._

_NicholasPwnsYou: Hello, Beautiful. How's it going? Look out your balcony. I love you._

I threw my phone onto my bed, and ran out to my balcony, I found a huge sign that said, 'NICK LOVES MILEY' hanging in front of my house. I later saw Nick walking in the house, and he rang the bell.

Oh shoot! What is he gonna do?! I wonder.

I ran downstairs, and looked at dad open the door. He saw Nick. Nick looked down and then back up. He smiled at me, and looked back at my dad.

"What are you doing here?" My dad asked with an attitude.

"I'm here to tell you how much I love your daughter," He said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, um, I don't think so," my dad said, closing the door. Nick stopped it, and looked at him.

"Please?" He started tearing. "You have no idea how much I need her.", he said looking down and then back up. "We lied to you. She was with me the entire time. I'm so sorry. But we can't stand being away from each other,". Nick finished his words waiting for a response from my dad.

My dad turned around and looked at me, I was in tears, looking at Nick and holding onto the dog tag.

He sighed and sat down onto a chair. "You can come in," he said to Nick. Nick walked in respectfully, and gave me the flowers he bought. He didn't let go of them before he told me his true, sincere words; 'Miley. This'll work out. I love you. Don't worry, okay?' and with that, he let go of the flowers. I sat down next to my daddy, and there was silence for a moment. Then, my dad asked Nick, "Why do you love Miley?"

"Why do I love Miley?" Nick smiled. He looked down and said "Her smile. Her beauty. Her inner personality. What I'm like with her. The way she makes me feel. Her sarcasm. Her angelic voice. Her beautiful body. Her teases. Her kisses. Her hair, her eyes, everything in her,".

"What would you do to prove you love Miley?" Ask her for her hand in marriage, which I will in the future, but for now, I will do one thing," Nick said, as he got up, out of the house and went back in with his guitar.

Of course, Nick lied to my dad. I mean he

"I wrote her more than 10 songs, they're all describing how sorry I am for breaking her heart before, or how much I'm still in love with her, or how much I was in love with her." he said.

"So, what are you gonna do?" My dad asked.

"I have something planned. Can you two please come to the beach with me?" Nick asked.

"Sure.. C'mon Miles," my dad said, as he directed me out the house.

We drove to the beach, and we saw a huge sign, and a party that said, "I'm Still In Love With You!". Everyone laughed, and smiled as they saw me. Our close friends, only. Joe, Demi, Kevin, Selena, Justin, Taylor, the other Taylor (He came back!), and Mandy!

Nick got up onto the stage with his guitar, as the sun was setting, and he closed his eyes, and played the guitar peacefully.

"_Hello, Beautiful,_

_How's it going?…._

_I hear it's wonderful…_

_In California_

_I've been missing you_

_Its true."_

He sang his heart out, as I saw a tear shed down his eyes. At that moment I saw my dad's heart soften, he smiled, and patted me on the back.

**Billy Ray's POV.**

He's in love with her. I can't deny it. What they have is real. I'm not gonna stop them anymore. They belong with each other. And if that's what they did for her, then he's in love with her. And he's right. He wrote her so much songs. It's so inspiring. I wonder what she feels like right now. I bet all she wants to do, is go up there and kiss him. I patted her on the shoulder.

"Miles," I asked for attention from her.

"Yeah, daddy?" She asked.

"Go up there! Go live your dream!" I said, as I smiled, and then laughed at the thought of their love.

She speeded up to the stage. Nick stopped the music, and they kissed passionately. Everyone cheered, and then THEY held hands. THEY looked at everyone and they smiled at them. Nick and Miley ran off the stage and we all hugged them. Everyone told me they knew about this, and I was pretty shocked. Everyone supported them other than me, I can't think of the damage I've caused.

**Taylor's POV.**

The party is over. I was home. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving. When I was done, I picked up my phone. I saw that I had 4 missed calls from Joe. And a text. He sent it 15 minutes ago. It said, "Meet me at the treehouse when you see this!". I smiled and ran to the tree house.

I climbed up, and I found him there. "Hey," I said, sitting down.

"Taylor, I heard you're leaving," he said looking down. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm heart broken," I said.

"Heart broken?" He asked. "Who is he?!" He asked, in an angry way. Joe is so protective. That's one of the reasons why I love him.

"That's the point, Joe. You can't do anything about it. I…" I stopped. I can't say the rest. I can't. "I'll.. See you later.." I mumbled, "If I come back…" as I looked down onto the floor.

"Taylor, wait!" He called out for me.

"Yeah, Joe?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" he asked, concerned.

"Where ever my heart takes me," I said as I started climbing down. He stopped me. "Taylor. There's something you're not telling me!" He said, still angry.

I sighed. I climbed back up. "I'm in love with you, okay?!" I said, sitting back onto the tree house.

His mouth was wide open. He looked down on his feet. "Taylor, I'm sorry," he said, as he reached for me, to caress my hair. "You're my best friend. That's it," I said as I shrugged. She looked back up at me. "I told you, Joe. The problem is, you can't do anything about it," I said, as I ran down the tree house, and back to my house. I left. And I'm not coming back.

* * *

Nick's POV.

We're in our house, 5 years later. We have a little girl called Naomi. She's a smart, young beautiful girl. She has blonde curly locks, and brown eyes. She's very thin, like Miley. She's 4, and she loves playing around. I was reading the news paper, and Miley walked in from the kitchen. She bent down to my cheek, as she walked across the couch.

"Hello, beautiful," I said, greeting her.

"Hey, prince charming," she said, as I pulled her down next to me.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you more,".

We both stared into each others' eyes.

I love you, Miley Ray. I love you.

Thank you, Love. My heart would have never found it's soul mate. I love her forever. Forever and always. She might be just another typical girl, but she isn't. She's perfect. And you know what's funny? I always said, "Perfect girls aren't real. And real girls aren't perfect,". But this girl was real, and perfect.

And you know what's cool? Everyone found love. Selena is with Taylor Latter. Taylor Sweezy is getting married to this Justin Beaver. He's the same age, and they fell in love. She got over Joe, I guess. Joe and Demi were married 5 months after Miley and I were allowed to be together. They're the perfect couple.

Everything's great.

I love you, Beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry you guys, I didn't tell you this is the last chapter. I just thought it would be a good idea to end it now. THERE. WILL. BE. A. SEQUEL. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL SO DONT FREAK OUT. Please please review, since its the last, and tell me what you think.**

**About True Love Never Dies: Its gonna be about 25 chapters. The idea will COMPLETELY CHANGE! Like.. the next chapter, is when the story gets twisted.**

**New Fan Fiction!: I'm gonna start uploading a new FF called Just Friends. Niley of course ;). Its gonna be about 15 chapters, or more. Not sure.**

**About NILES TO GO: It's getting cancelled. I might do it again in the future, but no, for now.**

**Thank you!**

**And to be more updated on my FFs go follow x3Nileyx on twitter!**

**P.S. Remember to go check out The ONE SHOT series.**

**---TRIVIA---**

**What was your favorite part in the last chapter?**

**Did you think Nick and Miley were going a little to far by not telling her dad, and running away with each other?**

**Why do you think Taylor is leaving?**

**What do you think the SEQUEL is gonna include?**

**P.S. The sequel will start getting put up after I'm done with TLND. It's gonna be called "When We're Together."**

**XOXO.**

**Follow x3Nileyx!**

**Jeena xx**


	12. BYE

**Very special note:**

**Hey, guys. I've been thinking, and you know, summer is starting. And maybe instead of writing all summer, I can do something fun. Since you guys never show any respect for me.. You never respect my stories. No matter how much I say, "It's important to me.." You guys NEVER listen..**

**So, this time. I'm serious.**

**I'm going to delete my FF account, on July 1st. All of it.**

**And, its NBD. The girl whom I promised to do a collab with, I'm still gonna.**

**IDGAF if you review on this one.**

**'Cause you don't know what you've got, 'till its gone...**

**Bye.  
**


End file.
